The present invention relates to grocery carts and, more particularly, a collapsible cart.
Transporting groceries, documents and other goods efficiently and safely from point A to B would be a boon for individual regardless of the task. Current mobile carts, however, are inconveniently bulky, do not allow flexibility to the users, and are not fully developed for various daily uses as they do not accommodate daily functional devices.
As can be seen, there is a need for a collapsible shopping cart that is lightweight and useful for everyday functioning regardless of the task at hand. Thereby, making transporting products (and shopping) very convenient for the user. The present invention is also ecologically helpful by reducing the reliance on shopping bags.